Silent Confession
by EmersFanFic
Summary: (Cover drawn by Delicourse on tumblr!) It's no secret Bakugou was Kirishima's neighbor, and he was a relatively quiet one too compared to his explosive personality. It surprises him though,when he's in the middle of finishing up school work from Aizawa and hears a muffled, "Fuck it!" across the wall behind him.


It was no secret that Bakugou's room was next to his. Kirishima found that he was a relatively quiet neighbor compared to his explosive personality in class. His loud voice never found its way there, even if he had yelled at someone minutes prior to walking in.

It spurpises him though, when he's in the middle of finishing up school work from Aizawa and hears a muffled, "_Fuck it!_" across the wall behind him. The voice came from Bakugou's room. Concern finds its way into his gut, and Kirishima stands up to check on the blonde.

He knocks on the door once, twice, and on the third try begins to think something bad might've happened. Kirishima leans forward and takes the door knob into his hand, making the executive decision that if something _did_ in fact happen he needs to do something about it. He swings the door open, ready to face whatever may be in the room and stops mid step when he spots a frustrated Bakugou sitting at his desk doing the same work he just had been. Kirishima tugs at the collar of his shirt, relieved, and walks up to the teen. "Hey, I heard you from in my room. You okay, man?" He asks. Bakugou continues to scribble on his sheet of paper; head resting on a fist in concentration. Kirishima's chest tightens, because really? He was ignoring him now? The least he could do is just bark at him to get out of his room.

Standing behind Bakugou, he reaches up and places a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, Kirishima's arm is gripped and the blonde is violently tackling him, but he trips on his desk chair and causes the two to tumble backwards onto his bed. Still running on shock, Bakugou pins Kirishima's hands above his head and stares down furiously.

His cheeks flush and Kirishima feels his own do the same. Breathing heavy, Bakugou frowns down at the redhead.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in my room?" He pants, and loosens his grip on Kirishima's wrists.

He flushes between their proximity. He can feel his lose hair spread over the bed sheets after the sudden impact. Looking up at Bakugou, he's confused as to why he looks so shaken. Maybe he didn't hear him after all? Knowing Bakugou, he must have been hyper focused on his work. Kirishima swallows, cheeks still beet red.

"Ah- well, I knocked on your door and you didn't hear me? So I, um, I came in to check on you.."

Bakugou's still frowning at him and Kirishima watches as he closes his eyes, huffs, then climbs off of him as if in defeat. He sits at the edge of the bed and rests his forearms against his knees. He hangs his head and Kirishima props himself up. Something was troubling him.

"Sorry if I startled you, or if it's because I came into your room without permission, or for anything else I might've done.." He says, and waits for Bakugou to comment, but nothing comes. Shuffling forward, he tilts his head to look at his friend. His cheeks were still pink, but his eyes are narrow in thought. There was something wrong.

He's about to say something again when Bakugou rotates his view and peers over at the red head. He sighs, long and weighed before saying, "If you're talking, I can't hear you."

He pauses. What does he mean he can't hear him? Kirishima knits his brows together and inspects his friend. He's so confused, at least more so than before. Bakugou is making absolutely no sense tonight. His eyes linger on the blonde, then shift to look directly beside him. There, on his nightstand, are a pair of earbuds. Kirishima taps his finger along the bed in thought. They weren't the usual earbuds everyone wore around school. They were bulkier; had more layers.

Kirishima gasps, eyes opening wide as he recalls what Bakugou had told him a few seconds ago. If those weren't ear buds and he couldn't hear him, that meant-!

Having seen his reaction, Bakugou pins Kirisihima back down onto his bed, this time resting a hand on top of his mouth to muffle any cries. His eyes are wide too, and Kirishima flushes beneath his hand.

Holding him there a few more seconds, Bakugou moves his hands to either side of Kirishima's head and stays where he lies beside him, careful not to tug at any strands of hair. His gaze is distressed, and Kirishima stays silent.

"No one knows I'm deaf, so don't go spreading it around." Bakukgou says, voice hoarse. Kirishima nods, body growing warm to their recurring proximity. Neither of them make any move to readjust, and Kirishima can't help but gawk at the boy above him.

They share a secret now. Bakugou entrusts him with the fact that he's deaf. Of course, the circumstances might have been a little coincidental, but he could've simply snuck his hearing aids on.

He lifts his hands to gently touch the sides of Bakugou's face, fingers grazing his ears and the blonde flushes. His eyes are blazing onto his, and Kirishima isn't sure if he should say anything; if Bakugou would be able to read his lips.

"How long?" He mouths slowly, having no reason to speak.

Bakugou's gaze flicks down and he blinks, "Ever since I got my quirk."

Kirishima nods again, and his eyes look up and down between him and the lips above him. _They were so close_. If he were to pull on the shirt inches away from his fingers he might be able to..

His face burns and he wills himself to stop thinking. Now wasn't the time.

On top of him, Bakugou hangs his head as his arms support the weight. He's leaning his head against one of Kirishima's hands subtly, and the redhead isn't sure if it's intentional. Bakugou closes his eyes.

"I don't normally take them out at night, but they were bothering me." He whispers. Kirishima thinks back to when he heard Bakugou through his walls and realizes that must've been when he removed them.

He nods once more since Bakugou's eyes aren't open. His face is relaxed. It's different than when he sees him during class or out in training. Was it the time? Kirishima's chest tightens with the thought that maybe he also trusts him enough to lower his guard. He nudges his thumb against his cheeks, which causes the blonde to open his eyes and stare down at him. He doesn't exactly know how to approach him at the moment. He doesn't want to say anything that may confuse Bakugou, but he still has so many questions. He's mostly surprised by the fact that Bakugou has yet to remove the hands from his face.

Bakugou furrows his brow, and Kirishima can feel his cheeks heat up. He's opening his mouth to say something, then quickly shutting it in protest. Kirishima smiles to himself.

Bakugou looks up, embarrassed. "I really don't want to put them on again, at least not until morning," he beings, almost to himself, and Kirishima notices the way his voice cracks from his hesitant statement. But, he patiently waits for the blonde to say what's on his mind. "I'm- _ah shit_, I'm not comfortable sleeping without them, unless I have someone else with me- _fuck_, well-" Bakugou is stuttering, and his face is increasingly red, "Could you- _fuck_\- could you stay in here tonight?"

Kirishima's eyes widen with the question. Bakugou's focusing down at him for an answer, rather than turning his attention elsewhere. Both boys look at one another, and Kirishima can feel his pulse thrum beneath his chest. Of course he'd comfort his friend. He'd do anything for the idiot.

Kirishima nods, the weight of the situation settling itself in his gut and he feels as if he's going to explode. Not too long ago, he was thinking about kissing the blonde, and now he's agreed to stay the night? Maybe _he_ was the idiot.

Bakugou lifts himself up and crawls to the back of the bed. Leaning outward, he's about to flick the lamp off on his nightstand when he looks over at Kirishima. Nudging his head, he gestures for him to move.

Kirishima makes his way beside him and the lights turn off; the only prominent source coming from Bakugou's open laptop screen. He shuffles underneath the covers, the familiar scent of caramel emanating off of the blanket and pillows, and he relishes the smell. Bakugou's facing him, eyes bright in the dark room and Kirishima's cheek heat up. He can feel their knees touching, and he wants nothing more than to interlock their legs.

The two are silent. Kirishima doesn't feel the need to say anything, knowing his presence is already causing Blasty to relax. Across him, the eyes are tired and are hanging low. Kirishima brings his hands up to rest between them; the slightest speck of hope Bakugou will lift his to join them.

Bakugou blinks slowly, and Kirishima's cheeks heat up. Why was he looking at him like that, he thinks to himself, making sure his blush isn't too obvious. His thoughts run haywire when the soft touch of hands meet his and Kirishima swears he won't survive the night if his poor heart keeps doing this to him. The blonde is still looking at him, and Kirishima weaves their fingers together.

Softly, Bakugou squeezes his palms and says hushly, "Get some sleep, Shitty Hair."


End file.
